


Tracker

by shadowweaver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Genjutsu, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowweaver/pseuds/shadowweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t worry. No one will hear you scream–Naruto.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scream

“Come on, Sasuke,” Naruto muttered to himself. He’d searched the entire area. There’s no way Orochimaru and Sasuke slipped him that easily. Or did they? His mind wander back to that couple of minutes he’d been off task. That few minutes a duo of rouge shinobi cornered him. It didn’t take long for his shadow clones to wipe them out. No, they had to be in this area. Even with the distraction of those two, he’ had one shadow clone patrolling the area all the while. Sasuke, where are you?

It’s strange, really. Isn’t it weird how much sense it would make if someone told you the universe reads your mind and works accordingly? If the universe saw that you were thinking of a particularly interesting scenario, it’d do anything to bring that scenario to life just to see how it plays out. And that’s what that mysterious force seemed to do in that moment.

Naruto saw only a flash of black before he was sent flying in the other direction. Before he knew it, he was crashing through one tree–two trees–three trees. When he finally slid to the ground, he was able to pick his head of and see the blurry outline of the individual who’d decked him. The young leaf ninja rubbed the sore spot on his head and tried to focus his vision.

“Sasuke,” This time when he said his name, it was different. All the times before, it tumbled from his lips, coated with longing and frustration and the desire to cross the ocean for that man. But now–it floated out of him like a gentle, relieved breeze. Naruto Uzumaki stood up and was finally face to face with his long-lost friend.

And Sasuke was as cold as ever. Uchiha tightened his grip on his blade and held it outwards. The first thing Naruto noticed about him was that he’d gotten taller. By at least a foot, but he wouldn’t be surprised if it was more than that. His eyes revealed the years of experience he’d gained from Orochimaru. This man looked at Naruto as if he were a stranger, guarding his body and keeping alert for any attack. But Naruto only saw familiarity. It took everything in him not to reach out and hug him. Hug him and finally let all of those tears go that he’d been saving up just for this moment.

And then Sasuke had him pinned. He’s so fast, Naruto’s voice floated through his mind. Faster than he was before. He gritted his teeth and the Uchiha pressed his face further into the ground. “Why are you following me, Naruto?” There it was. That voice Naruto had longed to hear for years. But this voice had something extra. Sasuke’s attitude wasn’t the only think Orochimaru changed. His voice remained calm and as detached as usual, but it had traces of a certain venom. One that nearly made Naruto’s skin crawl.

“I’m taking you back home–back to the Leaf–where you belong,” The jinchuriki steeled himself, trying to gather up as much strength as he could in this moment. But he realized a long time ago that his strength could not beat Sasuke’s and the same went for the other way around.

“Oh, Naruto,” That same tone of disappointment and mockery was present. In the past, it would’ve had Naruto fuming. But now, it was like music to his ears. It somehow reassured him that the old Sasuke was still in there. The snake hadn’t gotten to his core. “Haven’t you got anything better to do than continue to pester me with your existence?”

Naruto grinned shakily, “You know me. Just can’t leave you alone.”

He must’ve been hit harder than he thought. For a moment, he felt Sasuke’s grip loosen–and then it tightened back up almost immediately. Three years is a long time to chase someone, he knew that. But Sasuke would have Naruto on his tail for the rest of their lives. Naruto would make sure of that. After all, he was going to be Hokage. And determination was going to help him get there. That–and the will of Fire.

“Naruto,” Sasuke spoke once more. His lips were pressed against the shinobi’s ear. “Do you wish to lose your life?”

He’d asked so calmly. As if he were simply asking him about the weather. “Do you want me to end you? Is that it? Are you so desperate for a purpose in your pathetic life that you think it lies in the hands of other people?”

Where’s this coming from? Sasuke, please. He couldn’t bring himself to speak. He told himself that this wasn’t Sasuke talking. That it was some puppet Orochimaru had created and was now residing inside of his best friend.

“Because if you want to put your life in my hands, I’ll just show you what I’ll do with it,” Uchiha moved with a swiftness that Naruto wasn’t ready for. He’d be able to drop his pants and tear down Naruto’s in a matter of seconds. No, even less time than that. Naruto wasn’t sure what was coming next, but he could pin-point the sensation of Sasuke’s cock nestled between his bare cheeks. And the dark haired boy was hard.

“Looks like you’ve got another thing to brag about, Naruto,” Sasuke stated. He was able to hold Naruto still with almost no effort at all. He moved his hips, shuddering as his cock grazed the ninja’s skin. “Tell this to all those girls back at the Leaf. Tell them about how you were taken by Sasuke Uchiha. Your rival and the person who will one day be responsible for your death.”

This wasn’t like Sasuke. And Naruto tried to remind him, but–but the warm sensation traveling down the crack of his ass threw him off. Take me? Take me? No. This isn’t happening. Sasuke, please. It’s me. It’s your friend. His thoughts were frantic and his eyes darted everywhere. He could see the darkness swallowing them both and he knew that if Sasuke went through with this, it would alter their story line forever.

“Don’t worry. No one will hear you scream–Naruto.”


	2. Follow me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke arrives home after his outing.

First thing’s first, Sasuke didn’t love Orochimaru in any way, shape, or form. In fact, he found the older man to be exceptionally slimy and--untrustworthy. Like a disgusting snake. He always seemed to hang over Sasuke, watching him with hungry eyes as if he were itching to devour him right then and there. Often times during their training, Sasuke would feel eyes on him, attempting to strip him down and take in his body.

  
It wasn’t until a handful of their training sessions went by that Orochimaru made his first move. He was stronger than Sasuke in the beginning, there were no doubting that. He took on the 3rd Hokage and survived to tell the tale. So, he would have no problem taking advantage of Sasuke.

  
It was in the dead of night when Sasuke was drifting off. The door cracked open and his ears twitched as he listened to the intruder make their way to his bed. He opened his eyes as Orochimaru eased his weight on him. Slowly at first, revealing his premature Sharingan. Orochimaru’s first intention was to sodomize the boy. He’d longed to be inside of him in more ways than one upon first setting sights on him. Sasuke kept his Sharingan aimed at his mentor as his boxers were pushed down. Both of them held their breath as the cool air hit Sasuke’s limp member. Even flaccid, he was bigger than the older man expected. In fact, big enough to switch roles.

  
It became a regular thing. Orochimaru snaking his way into Sasuke’s room and riding him until he couldn’t anymore. Sasuke never spoke. He never fought. He never moved. But that Sharingan was always active during those nights.

  
“Where’ve you been, Sasuke?” The snake draped an arm around the boy as he crossed the threshold to their new hideout. “I was beginning to think you’d forgotten all about me.”  
“I had things to take care of,” Sasuke muttered, brushing him off with a quick gesture.

  
“So secretive. Don’t you trust me.”

  
“Get off my back,” He growled. His left hand gripped his sword and his eyes shifted. “I’m not in the mood for this right now.”

  
The Uchiha gripped his clothes and wrapped himself up further, covering the scratches that were left by the jinchuriki. Scratches. The notion almost made him burst out laughing. Naruto wasn’t a scratcher. Sasuke knew full well that his ex-teammate was capable of much more. If he wanted to, he could have fended him off. But he had a certain weakness for Sasuke. And Sasuke had to admit, Naruto made him feel a particular way as well.

  
Maybe a good way?

  
Sasuke smirked at the ground and paced towards his temporary bedroom.

  
Naruto. Beautiful, strong, idiotic Naruto. Sasuke leaned against his locked door and let out a breath of relief. Shaky fingers grazed his abdomen and he tried to remember the feel of soft skin against his own. He felt the sting of hatred surge through him. Naruto. You fool. I should’ve killed you when I had the chance. Why do you keep following me? Live your pathetic life.

  
But did Sasuke actually mean any of that? A large part of him hoped Naruto would continue to follow him. Follow him. Stay in his life. After all, the loneliness--no. Talk like that was weak. He didn't need anyone but himself. The life of loneliness contributed to his cause, made him push harder.

  
He shoved a rough hand down his pants and bit his lip. The name leaked out, laced with hatred and condescending amusement. “Naruto,” Soft lips pulled up into a smirk as his finger grazed the tip of his cock. “Fucking Naruto.”


	3. The hero

“Don’t move,” Kakashi commanded with concerned. He place one gentle hand on Naruto’s back and forced him back down to the hospital bed. A loving dark eye watched over the jinchuriki as he sighed. “I don’t know what you got into, but you’re lucky you’re walking.”

I wonder who was strong enough to do all this damage, Kakashi thought to himself. Naruto’s made progress. A lot of progress. It would take more than the average shinobi to bring him down. And the damage to his mind was even worse. The kid was a twisted mess. Bloodshot eyes, heavily bags, and the almost inaudible murmuring about--Sasuke?

Did Sasuke do this? No, he couldn’t. Not even Sasuke would be this cruel. Or would he? Orochimaru’s been nurturing his hatred for over 3 years. And a snake like that wouldn’t be satisfied with Sasuke just remaining a gloomy little genin. He’d have to turn him into a monster. That’s the only way Orochimaru could retain any sense of power. With so much hatred and pain, Sasuke would never return home. And Naruto--Naruto will never stop chasing him.

“Kakashi-sensei,” Naruto’s voice was rough, as if he were struggling to get the words out. “He’s still in there. I can do it. I can…”

“Naruto, get some sleep,” Kakashi spoke over him. “You can’t do anything while you’re in the hospital.”

“Then let me out. I know where he is. If we don’t hurry, Orochimaru will just drag him somewhere else,” He couldn’t let them get away again. Not when he had been so close to him. He’d spoken to him, touched him, felt his breath on his---wait. Naruto’s eyebrows knitted together and he grinded his teeth together in an attempt to conceal the frustration. “Sasuke’s still in there. And whatever happened in the woods--I won’t hold it against him.”

Unbelievable, Kakashi thought. Even in his condition, he still feels love for Sasuke. Amazing. He’s just like--him.

Of course, Naruto was Minato’s son. It made sense that Kakashi would be able to catch a glimpse of the older man in Naruto sometimes. It’d be stranger if he didn’t. Still, that’s not all Kakashi saw. Naruto’s eyes told a tale--an epic tale about a great hero. He’d never seen it before. Never in his life.

“Naruto…”

Naruto winced. He could only take his name mixed with sadness so many times. The days lessened where he felt like people truly believed in him. Nowadays, he was pretty sure he was the only one who was willing to give himself a chance.

“I’ve got to succeed, Kakashi-sensei,” Tears threatened him as he made eye contact with his sensei. His blue eyes were raw and essentially bloodshot.“I’ve got to bring him back.”

“We all want Sasuke back. But it’s not all on you. We’ll do it together--as comrades.”

Even that didn’t seem like a strong enough word for Kakashi. He saw Naruto as much more than a comrade. He truly was one of a kind. And he deserved a one of a

kind title.

“This is my quest.”

“There’s no rule that says a hero has to go through their quest alone.”

There was a thick silence that passed through the room. The two of them lowered their heads and stared at the ground.

“You really think I’m a hero, Kakashi-sensei?”

“The hero,” He was absolutely sure.

______

“You’re being rougher than usual. Anything you’d like to talk about, Sasuke,” Orochimaru taunted. The sharingan was locked on the snake, watching his every movement. Sasuke’s hips rolled against Orochimaru quickly, one muscular hand gripped the older man’s waist in order to get a better angle.

Orochimaru’s slender hand moved down and gripped his own member. A look of pure satisfaction took shelter on his face and his eyes fluttered. Sasuke was hitting that spot. Orochimaru appreciated everything about the Uchiha boy, his looks, his fighting skills, his eyes--but his cock definitely took the cake. It wasn’t as big as Orochimaru’s, but he was only about an inch shy--and big enough for Orochimaru to enjoy every inch. He’s never been fucked like a real man. Never in all his years. Jiraiya was decent, but his constant gloating never worked in his favor. Now, Sasuke...he never gloated. With those intense eyes and ability to hit that sweet spot whenever he wanted to, he didn’t need to gloat.

Pre-cum leaked out of the older man’s cock and pooled in his belly button. An abnormally long tongue rolled out of his mouth as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Disgusting, Sasuke thought. I can’t wait until you die.

“Sasuke!” Orochimaru bucked his hips forward. In reaction, Sasuke used the hand that was planted on his hips and forced him back down to the bed, never losing his pacing. “Cum in me, Sasuke. It’s what I want.” He chuckled deviously and his fingers trailed up Sasuke’s arm, sliding easily along the sweat that had gathered over the last half hour. His hole tightened around the thick member and he bit his bottom lip.

One of Orochimaru’s hands reached up to get a handful of that beautiful raven hair, but harsh fingers gripped his wrist before he could make contact.

“Don’t.”

“Afraid you’ll get sex hair?” Orochimaru batted his eyelashes and Sasuke’s stomach twisted.

“This is over,” Sasuke stated, thrusting upwards roughly. The movement was forceful enough to draw out a surprised whimper from Orochimaru. And out of nowhere, he felt his orgasm begin to ripple through him. His walls contracted around Sasuke’s cock, giving the younger boy just enough extra friction to release himself. He held his balls against the hole while the cum shot out. Cumming inside of this monster was the worst feeling, but Orochimaru made it clear a long time ago that he wouldn’t be satisfied until he was filled.

“And what a way to end it,” Orochimaru shivered as Sasuke pulled out.

He never gets worn out, the man marveled. Sasuke was full of youthful energy. Where Orochimaru would be bruised and breathing heavily, Uchiha would look as rejuvenated as ever. And that’s why he’s the perfect vessel.

“Get out,” Sasuke demanded. He stood up and paced towards a mirror, pulling on his robe and adjusting it around his body. “We’re done here.”

“No time for cuddles?”

**“I said get out!” Uchiha raised his voice.**


	4. My jinchuriki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto couldn't get Sasuke out of his mind. And it looks like that wasn't one-sided.

“I’ve found you again, Naruto,” Sasuke’s voice floated into the genin’s ear and blue eye snapped open.

It had been so long since their last encounter, yet it haunted Naruto to this day. The blonde shuddered and looked around his room and sighed. He’d worked so hard everyday since that day--he wanted to make sure he couldn’t be compromised so easily. He trained to be just as defensive on the battlefield as he was offensive.

But he was nowhere near prepared for an ambush in his own home.

“Naruto,” Sasuke’s voice was harsher. Harsh enough to break Naruto out of his trance and bring his attention to the rouge ninja at the foot of his bed.

“Sasuke,” The blond nearly smiled. The initial shock of seeing his best friend was enough to bring him to tears, but that sensation was quickly replaced with an increased heartbeat. “How did you get in here?”

“Nothing can keep me from you, Naruto,” The way he spoke was like--like Naruto’s name was his new favorite word. Like he had been saying it everyday--ten times a day--since that day. And it wasn’t far from the truth. Sasuke always viewed Naruto as competition. He was an individual that needed to be stepped on. But as he stood before him tonight, watching as the moon’s reflection highlighted his chest--which was significantly more muscular than it had been when they were kids, Sasuke only saw Naruto as his possession. He had fucked him and left his mark on him, as Orochimaru had done to him when he was a child. He knew what came with that mark. He knew that Naruto was his--and unlike Sasuke, Naruto wouldn’t be able to take back his autonomy.

“Sasuke fight tooth and nail to get away from the village and now you’ve broken back in. Are you coming back?” There was a hint of hope in Naruto’s voice.

Sasuke’s eyes raked down Naruto’s body and he smirked. He had more than enough time to do what he wanted with the boy before they departed. The rest of Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo were all standing watch. Surely if someone caught wind of anything, they’d be dead before they could utter a word. All he needed was time. _Time_ …

Sasuke gripped the sheets and yanked them off of him. Such a sight--he was wearing boxers. That’s all. Only boxers that barely concealed the outline of his penis. Sasuke’s erection twitched and he shed his robe. The jinchuriki made no movement. Almost like he was under a trance. And Sasuke didn’t even need the Sharingan.

“You’re so beautiful...Naruto,” Sasuke climbed on top of him, pre-cum leaked from his hard-on as he hovered above him. “And you are beautiful, because you are mine.”

“Sasuke--you can’t--”

“You are mine to touch,” Sasuke’s finger hooked onto Naruto’s boxers and dragged them down. The blond was flaccid and attempting to wriggle out of his grasp. The Uchiha scoffed and held him down with one hand. “You are mine to use.”

Naruto’s heart was about to jump out of his chest. Sasuke’s eyes were different than they were before. He had the same eyes as--as every killer Naruto had faced.

“This isn’t you, Sasuke,” He attempted to plead.

“You are mine to _fuck_ ,” Sasuke didn’t waste time. He positioned his cock at Naruto’s entrance and the genin’s mind took him back to the first time this happened. That was enough make him break and begin actively trying to get away. He opened his mouth to scream and Sasuke threw a kunai at him. If Naruto hadn’t caught it between his teeth, he would have been a goner.

“I’m going to fuck you, Naruto,” Sasuke ran his hands along his own shaft, spreading the pre-cum along his entire length. With every stroke, he let out a heavy groan and let his tip graze the other’s hole. “Don’t you remember last time? Don’t you remember how I made you take my entire length? You were so good to your master then. I know you want to please me, again.”

“Please, Sasuke…” Tears burned Naruto’s eyes and he turned his head away. “We can look past everything. We can work out what’s already happened. You’re already in the village, you need--”

“Naruto,” Sasuke groaned his name and pushed himself inside of him, clenching his teeth. It felt even better now that Sasuke was lubed up from the beginning. He went in dry last time. And although it was still the best sex he’d ever had, he saw room for improvement. Naruto’s chest heaved with every thrust and after a couple of minutes, he began to whimper. Sasuke’s hand drifted down to his cock, which hadn’t moved the entire time.

You can’t resist for long, Sasuke thought.

He aimed his thrusts upwards increased his speed. The whimpers turned into surprised grunts and Sasuke felt Naruto tighten around him.

“Good boy,” He cooed. This was a feeling he couldn’t replicate. He had gone through countless people, trying to get half as good a feeling as this gave him, and that always ended in disappointment. He threw back his head and increased his pressure, slapping his cock into Naruto and holding the full length inside of him.

His jinchuriki squealed. He wasn’t enjoying this--but he didn’t dislike it, either. Sasuke could easily pick up in the conflict within the boy’s chakra. He licked his lips and began to stroke Naruto’s cock.

This time, Naruto couldn’t conceal the pleasure. He moaned. It was sharp and juvenile. Naruto was deemed the late bloomer of the group, his voice hadn’t even fully matured, yet. Originally, that voice gave Sasuke a headache. But now, it was feeding him in a way he didn’t know was possible.

“No one else will fuck you like I will,” Sasuke grunted in that smooth voice while his hips worked. “Look at how well you take daddy’s cock. You were made for me, my little jinchuriki.”

_Yes_ , Naruto began to think. _I’m all yours. Every inch of me._

The blonde shut his eyes and relaxed his body. With one long breath, he came face to face with the Nine Tails inside his head. And not only was the Nine Tails there--but so was Sasuke.

The Uchiha stepped towards the tailed beast and narrowed his eyes. In a moment, he flashed his Sharingan.

_You are mine_ , Sasuke’s voice surrounded them. Naruto watched with heavy eyes as the Nine Tails became entranced. _You both are_.

“Naruto,” Sasuke grasped his neck and Naruto immediately snapped back to reality. The Uchiha was doing everything short of riding him. The way he jerked his hips and moaned, Naruto knew what was going to occur soon. “Take my load.”

He looked down at the blond’s cock and grinned. He had gotten what he wanted. Naruto’s cock had hardened and turned a deep red in the last few minutes.

“Take it and I will take you with me when I go,” Sasuke whispered to him. “You will never leave my side again.”

Oh, how he would love that. To be reunited with Sasuke. Naruto’s eye fluttered as he pondered what it would be like.

“Leave the village with me. Together, we will defeat the Akatsuki. And you will be mine.”

“Sasuke,” Naruto shuddered and rolled his hips. “Keep going. Please--please, keep going.”

He was under his spell. There was little doubt that Naruto would follow him anywhere. And with a formal invitation, that was more likely. Sasuke stared into those deep blue orbs. Such beautiful eyes for such a beautiful person. And he was all Sasuke’s.

The thought alone was enough to push him over the length. He drew in a deep breath and drove his load deep into him. Naruto cried out and thick ropes shot out of his own length, coating Sasuke’s chest. The two of the rode out their orgasms for a minute, clinging to each other for dear life. Sasuke collapsed onto the ninja and attempted to catch his breath.

Naruto was still shivering when he chose to spoke again. Even though his orgasm had passed, the feeling of complete ecstasy still surrounded him.

**“Take me with you. Right now.”**


	5. The chase

Sasuke had full control of Naruto and the Nine Tails within him. Karin and Jugo watched from the corners in horror as he unleashed the tailed beast onto countless Shinobi. The fox was probably the most ruthless out of the beasts. It ripped people apart and fed on their insides. It relished in spilled blood and ached for more.

All the while, Sasuke watched with a dark ecstasy in his eyes. Karin notice early on--the whole scene aroused him in the most twisted way. His hips would roll into the air every time the Nine Tails shrieked. She’d never seen Sasuke with an erection before. Funny how this would have been a dream come true, had it been under other circumstances.

Karin recalled one particular day that set her on edge. The Nine Tails was wreaking havoc on a small town of thugs. It was one of the worst events yet. He ripped people in half, broke their bones, and ate their hearts. It had killed fifty men, women, and children. The houses blazed in fire, shops burned, and the cries of the innocent had faded out to desperate, dying groans.

The group followed the Nine Tails’ chakra. When they rounded the corner, the beast had already sprouted four tails and a fifth was working it’s way into existence. Sasuke moved quickly. Before any of them could so much as call out, the Uchiha was behind him. The chakra that had burned others who touched it was now being groped by the raven haired boy. He could handle the Nine Tails’ and it’s scorching force-field.

“Don’t lose your place,” Sasuke’s hand gripped the fifth tail and squeezed, drawing in the chakra. He was able to force the number of tails back down to four in a matter of seconds. His erection grazed the chakra and the Uchiha shuddered. Remember who owns you, Naruto.

The jinchuuriki struggled underneath Sasuke and continued to cry out, itching to cause more destruction. To take more lives.

“Sasuke…” Karin’s voice sliced through the air and his ear twitched. The sharingan activated at drifted towards the redhead.

She hated this side of Sasuke--the power-hungry side. The side that only wanted to conquer the world and had no compassion towards its inhabitants.

The Uchiha pursed his lips and moved his bottoms out of the way, revealing his hard, swollen member. A shutter escaped him and he lifted the tail. To own the Nine Tails--to actually assert dominance upon the strongest of the tailed beasts. If Sasuke could achieve that, then there truly were no obstacles in the world for him.

All he’d had to do it just...push...forward…

A kunai struck through what little space was between the two of them. Had Sasuke not been so wrapped up in the creature before him, he would have definitely seen it coming. Two red eyes met one lazy black eye. Sasuke’s lips curled into a devious smile at the sight of his old sensei. Of course, he would come for Naruto. Everyone seemed to love this dobe these days.

“You have no business here, Kakashi,” Sasuke spoke quietly. He was sure Kakashi could at least read his lips from this distance--Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo didn’t need to hear whatever exchange of words that was about to take place.

“When it involves my student, I do,” The voice came from behind Sasuke this time and he only had one thought: How pathetic? What worthy opponent strikes first and also from behind? He smirked, he would have done the same thing.

The Uchiha counteracted Kakashi’s chidori with his own. The shock sent three bodies flying, all in separate directions. The Nine Tails shrieked and stomped at the ground. Either it was stunned or enraged--perhaps both?

Suigetsu’s heartbeat had slowed down. He no longer experienced the excitement that he felt towards the beginning of this raid. Now, all he felt was tiredness and slight fear. Had Sasuke really gone off the deepend? He knew the guy had some problems, but what he was doing at this point was pure insanity.

He watched the two ninja fight. Spear against spear, each of them sported their own sort of detached stare. This Kakashi guy--he was the real deal. He fought Sasuke as if he knew what to expect. He could just about match Sasuke’s speed--how?

Just then, the grey-haired ninja stepped back and lifted his headband, revealing his single sharingan eye.

“So, that’s his secret,” Suigetsu scoffed. Another sharingan, he should have known. You had to have some sort of leverage to measure up to Sasuke.

The fight was over quickly, though. There was no winner--the jinchuuriki struck them both at the same time. He’s tail sent them both flying. Kakashi seemed to vanish into thin air--a shadow clone. That made sense to Suigetsu. He really couldn’t expect to go up against Sasuke while he had the nine tails in his possession.

The beast ran at its remaining captive at full speed. His mouth hung open and he drooled for the potential meal before him.

That’s when Sasuke’s chidori spear pierced the tail. The jinchuuriki screamed and dropped him.

“Fucking idiot,” Sasuke mumbled, charging at him.

They came after him left and right--it seemed like no one in the Leaf village knew how to take a hint. No wonder Naruto was so relentless in his pursuit of Sasuke over the past few years. Sasuke carted Naruto from place to place for an entire year, as if he were playing a game of keep-away with the leaf ninja. He’d run into the Ino-Shika-Cho formation twice, though he was able to escape them (though the second time had been a narrow escape). Sakura didn’t seem to have the pathetic crush on him that she used to. Either that, or she was emotionally crumbling while she tried to crush him between her fists.

Naruto did tell him that she was the Hokage’s apprentice--maybe she wasn’t so useless after all.

“They’ll keep coming for you,” Sasuke spoke as they moved swiftly through the trees. Juugo and Karin kept to the outskirts of the forrest. They could alert them quickly as anyone approached. Suigetsu, on the other hand, stuck close. And man, did he feel like the third wheel.

Of course, Sasuke was sleeping with this kid. He made that part known. However, Suigetsu didn’t want to think about or have any knowledge as to what they actually did with each other. They could spare him all the details of that.

“Gross,” He muttered. In a moment, a blonde shadow clone appeared in front of him and tripped him, making him nearly lose his footing. “Hey, watch it, kid!”

“Make me,” The clone grinned and poofed away.

“This kid is getting on my last nerve,” He rolled his eyes.

They reached their destination in less than a day--Suigetsu could finally get a moment to himself. It was a small cottage on the border of the land of Sand--no one would look for them out here. Gaara was the Kazekage, so they would all assume Sasuke would want to be as far from him as possible. Right under their noses was the best spot.

“I’m going to take a four hour shower,” Suigetsu dropped his blade and walked towards the bathroom. Sasuke settled down on the run-down couch and focused his attention on Naruto.

“Always Naruto,” Karin mumbled, though her voice didn’t have any of the venom that Suigetsu’s did. She actually enjoyed the blonde. He was sweet, funny--powerful. Powerful in the same way Sasuke was, but his power stemmed from a light that Sasuke couldn’t produce himself, so he absorbed it from the jinchuuriki.

“I think I need some air,” Naruto exclaimed as he stretched. “That long trip was tiring.”

“You just had air, dobe,” Sasuke hissed. “You were surrounded by it.”

Naruto froze and shot an icy glare his way. Funny, even when he was Sasuke’s prized possession, he was still labeled an idiot by him. What would it take to win this guy over?

“Whatever, I’m still takin’ a walk,” Blue eyes landed on Karin. “You comin’?”

The redhead parted her lips slightly, unsure of what to say. Sasuke had become progressively more possessive over Naruto as the year went on. He would never let Naruto truly go off on his own. Though it seemed that he learned from Orochimaru how to keep surveillance on an individual while keeping out of sight. He certainly didn’t like any of the others to be left alone with his prize. In his eyes, they were only thieves waiting for him to turn his back. Who wouldn’t want to possess the nine tailed fox?

“Go with him,” Sasuke sighed as if he couldn’t be any more disinterested. Karin had little doubt that he would set a spy of some sort to look after them.

But were they really the ones Sasuke should be keeping an eye out for? Because it was Juugo who sent the rabbit to inform the leaf ninja of their location. They’d promised him some means of controlling his curse. And with Tsunade as the Hokage, that seemed like a dream so close that he could touch it.

It was Shikamaru and Kakashi who got the message. The two of them were sent to meet with the Kazekage in order to relay information about Naruto’s whereabouts from Tsunade. It seemed almost like they were fated to get the letter. After all, they were only in that particular area by chance. Originally, Kiba, Neji, and Hinata were suppose to make the trip.

“It could be a trap,” Shikamaru noted. “You know how likely that is as well as I do, Kakashi.”

“Yes, but this is Naruto we’re talking about,” Kakashi spoke calmly as he leapt through the trees. “If it were either of us, he would charge into any potential trap to get to us.”

“Being the hero is such a drag,” Shikamaru groaned, but he knew this was something they had to do. Naruto was a part of the village. A comrade. Hell, Shikamaru would go so far as to say he’s the brother he never had. This--this strangely eccentric yellow haired kid.

But Kakashi seemed to be taking it harder than anyone else he’d seen. At this point, Shikamaru was absolutely sure that the older man saw Naruto as more than a student. He’d crossed into dangerous territories in his pursuit, brought down Kakuzu of the Akatsuki, he even spoke to Shikamaru about joining the ANBU. Of course, he couldn’t very well leave his new team behind. And when they did get Naruto back, he wouldn’t be able to see him as much if he were going on ANBU missions.

“We won’t attack Sasuke head on,” Kakashi said. “If he sees us coming and thinks he’s cornered, he could throw the nine tails at us.”

“We’d need a lot more man-power if that happens. Maybe we should have brought the rest of the team.”

Team KakaShika--it consisted of the remaining team seven and the InoShikaCho formation. Tsunade was adamant in her search for Naruto. With these two teams combined, they’d already brought down half of the Akatsuki. Word got around that they were after the tailed beasts. Everyone knew Naruto would be at risk--he was safest in the village.

“Any more people and Sasuke’s sensory ninja would’ve known we were coming by now.”

“Yeah, but what happens when they do finally see us?”

Kakashi was silent. In all honest, he had no clue what to do once they came face to face with Sasuke. It seemed that Naruto was the only one who could get through to him. Well, Naruto and…

Shikamaru’s raised an eyebrow as a shadow clone detached from Kakashi and took off in another direction. Where was he going? He was heading in the opposite direction of the Leaf village. Maybe to the sand village? Could he be calling for backup?

**“Trust me,” The elder man said.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke pushed his dick into Naruto’s wet heat and immediately had the jinchuuriki shaking around him. The Uchiha smirked at the reaction and decided it’d be best to start out tantalizingly slow, just because the blonde felt the need to start pushing his boundaries. Sasuke had found him out in the trees earlier today in a rather compromising situation. It would seem that the Nine Tails got the best of him for a moment and he’d attempted to attack Karin. By the time Sasuke swooped in, Naruto had already stripped off her lower articles of clothing.

The fox whimpered underneath him and tried to look back, causing Sasuke to forcefully yank on the new leash he’d acquired.

“Face forward,” He said darkly, holding his member inside. “Don’t look back unless I tell you to.”

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Naruto said weakly. “I’m sorry.”

“You aren’t sorry,” He moved slowly, fucking him into the bed deliberately. He couldn’t be sorry. Sorry would mean Sasuke successfully punished him and that wasn’t the case. No, Sasuke would give him a punishment that was fit for the crime. “Move for me. Bounce on my cock.”

Naruto immediately started to obey him, moving his ass up and down on the erection inside of him. His own cock was aching underneath him. Sasuke had placed a cock ring on him and a clamp around the tip of his cock. The blonde’s balls were painfully tight and he grunted every time Sasuke’s slammed into them.

“I don’t understand why you don’t pay attention, Naruto,” Sasuke said. “Why do you insist on disobeying me?”

“Sasuke,” Naruto’s voice was a choked sob as he tried to keep up with the Uchiha. He was fast, much faster than Naruto. And he was precise, too. What Naruto didn’t know was that Sasuke had activated his Sharingan. And he was using it to ram into the boy’s prostate in the most painfully orgasmic way. “Sasuke, please let me cum!”

Naruto knew the rules, though. He could only cum after Sasuke had came, unless he was told otherwise. The Uchiha kept fucking him, enjoying what was his as he always did. Naruto was built for his cock, something he’d come to realize.

“When I cum in you, Naruto, I want you to stay still while I fuck the load deep into you. Then I want you to lay still and let the cum remain in you.”

“Will you let me cum?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” He jerked the leash once more, thrusting into him.

“Sasuke...please…” Naruto said helplessly. “I don’t know how long I can...agh!”

Sasuke looked on as the red chakra began to immerse around Naruto--the cloak. He smirked and kept his same pace. He wasn’t going to be influenced by some needy fox. He looked down at the first tail and gripped the chakra with one hand. Naruto shook furiously underneath him, grunting with every thrust.

“Sasuke!” Naruto parted his lips, revealing sharp canines. “Please!”

“You won’t cum until I do, Naruto,” He growled. He pulled out and ran his thumb along Naruto’s wet hole. Some of his precum was already leaking out. Sasuke reached his Naruto’s balls and massaged them with one hand. “I’m going to cum in you when I want to.”

Sasuke shifted his eyes towards the door as someone approached. When the doorknob twisted, the Uchiha sighed and rolled his eyes.

“This better be good, Suigetsu,” He muttered, ramming back into his pet.

Suigetsu hated coming into Sasuke’s room. Not only did the energy freak him out, but there was also Naruto. As the days went on, the boy got progressively more unstable and Sasuke’s grip grew tighter. The white haired boy swallowed and kept his eyes on the ceiling.

“Someone’s here to see you, Orochimaru’s little lackie--Kabuto,” Suigetsu hated the way that man’s name tasted on his tongue. In his eyes, Kabuto was just as slimy as Orochimaru himself.

Sasuke halted his movements and looked up at Suigetsu. Kabuto? How had he found them? Sasuke was sure he was well hidden. Then again, Kabuto was a genius who lived for Orochimaru. It only made sense if he dedicated all of his time to following Sasuke.

“Fine,” He tore out of Naruto, making the boy whine from the loss of contact. Just then, one of Sasuke’s shadow clones appeared. “Keep him warmed up. And don’t let him cum.”

The shadow clone looked down at Naruto darkly and nodded, “I know just what to do.”

~~

“It seems that the Hidden Leaf is closing in on you,” Kabuto grinned. In all this time, he hadn’t gotten less annoying, Sasuke thought. Maybe he should have ended him at the same time as Orochimaru. At this point, Kabuto reminded him of a bottom feeder, it was quite disgusting. Sasuke didn’t even like the idea of being in the same room as him. It made the Uchiha feel dirty in ways he hadn’t felt in a long time. “They’re quite passionate about that little fox you’ve been jumping around with.”

“Let them come,” Sasuke rolled his eyes in dismissal. “They can’t touch me.”

“That’s what you think,” He said. “But it would seem as though they’ve been getting some information fed to them. I believe the little bird may be in this building.”

“You’re trying to tell me there’s a traitor right under my nose?” Sasuke didn’t think twice about the idea. Kabuto was just trying to get under his skin. For all he knew, Kabuto was the one giving the Hidden Leaf whatever information they had.

“Don’t dismiss the thought,” Kabuto said. “You’re quite terrifying with the Nine Tails in your possession. A lot of people are searching for ways to rob you of such power.”

“I will kill anyone who gets in my way,” Sasuke deadpanned. And he meant it. Whether it was a Hidden Leaf ninja or someone from his own team, no one would get in front of him. “Without hesitation.”

“And I believe you. That’s why I want to help you. I want to combine resources,” Kabuto stared at him deviously.

“Why would I want anything to do with you?” Sasuke sighed.

“Because I have access to all of Lord Orochimaru’s work. I have knowledge about things you couldn’t even fathom. And with the Nine Tailed Fox and a Sharingan, there are endless possibilities.”

That nudged Sasuke a little. Kabuto was such a follower, he’d definitely be useful. But he wouldn’t be trustworthy. Sasuke would always have to assume he was being told only half-truths. Was it worth it?

“The Hidden Leaf ninja are lead by Kakashi Hatake and Shikamaru Nara. These ninja have grown stronger over the years. You won’t be able to face them alone.”

“I could wipe them out entirely.”

“Not Kakashi,” Kabuto licked his lips. “You have no idea how driven the man is. I crossed paths with them a few days ago. It’s amazing how much power one can obtain from pure vengeance. Right, Sasuke?”

Vengeance? Kakashi would never be able to reach Sasuke’s level. No--not until he witnessed Sasuke draw Naruto into his Nine Tails mode and fuck him into pure submission, making him yip and squeal painfully, as if his body were being ripped apart. Once Kakashi saw that, he would know what pain was.

“Where are they?” Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

“Approximately one day away, approaching from the North, so we should go west,” The light haired male said. “That’s assuming they don’t travel through the night. Kakashi looked as though he were amped up and energized for days.”

“We’ll leave in two hours,” Sasuke sighed, standing up and exiting the room. He didn’t even bother to look back at Kabuto, he had business to attend to. He could hear Naruto’s screams from the other side of the building as he begged the shadow clone to stop whatever he was doing.

When Sasuke stepped in, he saw his clone rutting into the boy at an alarming speed while a thick string of pre-cum connected Naruto’s penis to a large stain on the bed. Oh, he had tightened the cock ring. Naruto must have been in excruciating pain.

“Did you disobey, pet?” Sasuke tilted his head and ran a hand through the crying boy’s hair. “Does daddy have to remind you of the rules.”

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Naruto was in hysterics. “It hurts, it hurts--please, let me cum!”

“Do you remember what you are being punished for?” Sasuke pulled out his own member and slid himself into Naruto’s mouth. If he was going to leave soon, he’d have to speed this up. As much as he wanted to drag out this punishment, time was crucial and it seemed as though the shadow clone did a good job of making him see the error of his ways. Though ideally Sasuke would have him writhing like this for another few hours.

Naruto’s voice was muffled around Sasuke’s cock and the Uchiha pumped into his mouth roughly.

“Hold your mouth still, suck daddy’s cock while I fuck your throat,” Sasuke directed him, rolling his hips. He made eye contact with his shadow clone and smirked, nodding. Just them, the clone rammed into Naruto and reached under, grabbing his sore cock and jerking it hard.

Naruto screamed and Sasuke really started to get into it, fucking into his mouth and panting hard as he came in the boy’s throat. His shadow clone followed close behind, dropping a load in his ass before disappearing abruptly. Suddenly, Sasuke was racked with the sensation of fucking both of his holes at the same time. It it felt amazing.

He reached down and slowly rolled the cock ring off of the whimpering boy’s cock and hand his fingers along the shaft. When he grazed the balls, Naruto jerked forward and shrieked. His cloak began to push up a second tail.

“I want you to grow out your second tail…” Sasuke whispered, stroking his slick cock slowly. “There you go...keep going...that’s a good boy. Now...I want you to cum in my hand Naruto. Cum!”

He bucked forward suddenly, and the force actually hurt Sasuke’s hand a great deal. The blonde let out a heavy yelled as he shot a load onto the bed. Sasuke counted the strokes...Naruto thrusted forward nineteen times, shooting cum every time.

When he was done, he collapsed, not seeming to mind that he was now covered in cum.

Sasuke smirked and stood up, kicking the bed and forcing the boy back awake.

“Get up and pack. We’re leaving,” The Uchiha ordered.


	7. Chidori

“Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf is famous for his constant desire to push forward. It must be taking a lot of strength to hold him under such a tight grasp. Or you're more powerful than I thought,” Kabuto was just like Orochimaru. Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it, but something about his energy just seemed slippery and untrustworthy. More untrustworthy than he had been in the past, that is. “So, what's your secret?”

Sasuke kept silent and stared at the man across from him. It wasn't until they were halfway to their new destination that he realized just how closely he'd have to watch Kabuto. The man watched his fox the same way Orochimaru watched Sasuke for all of those years--there was hunger in his eyes. If Kabuto had a plan, Sasuke wanted to keep his guard up to counteract it.

“The silent treatment is getting old, Sasuke. We're old friends, aren't we? We've spent so much time together, we're practically family.”

“I have no family,” Sasuke’s eyes shifted towards the door. “My family was taken from me.”

“Of course, it was. And I'd like to give you a hand in that. The Akatsuki won't let you take down Itachi so easily. He's a big asset to them, and as powerful as lord Orochimaru, might I add.”

“Orochimaru doesn't compare to the power of the Uchiha.”

“I forgot how cocky you were, Sasuke,” Kabuto knew very well that Sasuke didn't trust him. It was all over his face. Funny, usually people's tried to hide their dislike in these cases. It was easier to take a man by surprise that way. “With that said, I'd still like to offer my assistant. However you see fit.”

“And what's in it for you?”

“Nothing but your protection. I'm training in my own way as well. But I can't devote my time to bettering myself if I'm always looking over my shoulder.”

“Just like a parasite.”

“Do we have a deal?”

They both knew Sasuke's power was abundant. He was able to control Naruto and the Nine Tails within him all the while still having enough chakra to be considered a force to be reckoned with. 

Sasuke stood up and turned his back on Kabuto, walking to the door. He had lost interest in this conversation and he felt the need to take care of the traitor in his midst.

“Just try not to get in the way,” He muttered, leaving Kabuto to his own vices.

Juugo was outside, where he always seemed to be these days. Sasuke should have done something about his betrayal earlier, but he took a liking to the red head’s gentle ways. Not to mention Juugo because a regular wrecking ball when rubbed the wrong way. To discipline him would be a hassle--mostly because he’d have to keep him alive. It was be easiest to just kill him. No need to show restraint.

I will kill anyone who gets in my way without hesitation.

Sasuke made that promise and he intended to keep it. And so...Juugo would be taken care of.

 

~~

 

“They’re right up ahead, sir,” One of the ninja from Kakashi’s tracking unit fell back to tell him. “What are your orders?”

“Clear out,” Kakashi said simply. He didn’t bother slowing his pace as they lept through the trees. “Your job is done. Go back to the village and tell Tsunade we’ve located Naruto. We’ll bring him back this time.”

And Sasuke as well.

Kakashi originally thought there was a chance for redemption was the Uchiha, but he was so deep in the hatred that it seemed impossible, now. He once saw himself in the boy. Where Obito was the light, Kakashi had been the darkness. The lonely genius with nothing else to lose--even now, he’d reverted back to that state just at the mere thought of losing Naruto.

I’m coming, Naruto. It’s been over a year, but I’m finally bringing you back home. I promise.

He was so full of hope. See, he’d made this promise before. The promise to do what it takes to keep your comrades safe, the promise to protect Rin, and now the promise to watch over his sensei’s son. He’d been entrusted to that job since before Naruto was born.

“I’m coming,” He said out loud.

“Sir!” Another ninja dropped on the other side of him. “We’re sensing powerful chakra up ahead.”

“Is it our target?” The copy ninja asked.

“It’s something else.”

Kakashi kept his eyes forward. He expected some sort of resistance before they reached Sasuke and Naruto. He wasn’t sure what kinds of connections Sasuke had, but who knows what type of people he had at his disposal? As far as the Leaf was concerned, Sasuke could have gotten his hands on any number of Orochimaru’s possessions.

“Everyone, scatter!” Kakashi shouted at the last minute. He was able to a have his squad split up as hoards of paper bombs strut the formation. The ninja dropped down to ground level and glanced around with their backs to each other.

Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and Gaara. The Kazekage agreed to join the mission on his own, with permission from Tsunade. Back home, Temari was in charge of all of his seemingly important matters. All that he could be concerned with was rescuing his friend--and alongside Kakashi, no less. It was strange at first for everyone else when the Kakashi was named captain. Most of them expected Gaara, since he was the highest in ranking, but even Gaara knew that this mission would only stand a chance if Kakashi took the lead. 

After all, he was in love with Naruto, wasn’t he?

“You will go no further,” A voice entered their minds. A familiar voice--one from Kakashi’s past that he knew all too well.

“We will stop at nothing to return Naruto home,” The silver haired man said confidently. 

“My brother will kill you all,” Itachi stepped out of the shadows--though Kakashi was almost positive that it was a clone. The older male raised his headband, revealing his sharingan. “If you face him with the Nine tails, you will lose.”

“His name is Naruto,” Kakashi growled. “He is not the nine tails. He’s a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf.”

“He’s under Sasuke’s spell,” Itachi told him. “You won’t bring him home that easily. Sasuke is stronger than he was last time you met. You couldn’t even perceive the danger up ahead.”

“What’s up there?” Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

“A fight between two exceptionally strong individuals,” Itachi explained. “And if you intervene, neither side will hesitate to crush you.”

He spoke of fight occurring between two individuals on the same team. Where a large snake was attempting to crush a man while trying not to be torn in half by those deranged hands. Sasuke had decided to take Juugo’s life and the curse-mark took it’s toll.

“Any ideas on how to get out of this one, Kakashi?” Asuma muttered, still on his battle stance with a tight grip on his chakra blades.

“Simple, we pass him,” He answered.

Itachi chuckled and nodded, “While it’s true that I have no desire to fight you, I also cannot let you pass. You will die without the power to match his. Your sharingan is no match for Sasuke’s--your student has surpassed you, Kakashi.”

Itachi stepped forward until he was mere feet away from the group. He looked Kakashi in the eye and to show truth behind his words, his own sharingan disappeared, leaving him virtually vulnerable to anything Kakashi could do.

“You didn’t come here to fight us,” Kakashi visibly relaxed.

“I came to help you.”

 

~~

 

Blood.

Blood everywhere and it made Kakashi’s stomach churn. The grass around the small shack was stained with red and the front door looked as though it had been broken into. Underneath his mask, the man’s lip trembled, holding back a scream or a sob or any type of noise that would reveal just how twisted just the sight made him feel. 

Was any of it his?

There would really be no way of telling until they found a body. And with the amount of blood there was, it was safe to say there would find one. 

There was no sign of a fight, though there definitely had been one. The shack itself seemed empty. It wasn’t until they went around back that they saw the body.

He looked like he had been ripped to shreds by some wild animal. Even Kakashi had to admit, he was surprised Sasuke Uchiha would be taken out so gruesomely. But perhaps that was the only way for whoever it was to get away. Maybe...just maybe it was him.

Could Naruto really do this to someone he loved so dearly?

He spent years looking for Sasuke. If this was his doing, he must have done off the deepend. At this rate, there was little chance that he’d turn back. But still, Kakashi would keep trying.

“Release!” Itachi’s voice drifted through the air and the shinobi around him blinked in confusion.

All the blood was gone from the area. The only one who was able to see through Sasuke’s trick was his older brother, though even he almost fell for it until he saw the body. Sasuke wouldn’t die so easily. Not when he had unfinished business. His hatred for Itachi was what kept him going.

“It’s…” Kakashi recognized him as one of Sasuke’s team members--Juugo. He also recognized the wound. “Chidori.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's a little short! I'm starting on the next now.


	8. Prehensile tongue

“You’re quite the specimen,” Kabuto mused, running his finger along the exposed flesh. Who would have thought he’d ever have the nine tails on his lab table? And all it took was a little bartering--one of his hiding spots for them to rest in and he’d have an all access pass to the blonde boy. With Sasuke’s supervision, of course.

“Don’t touch him,” Sasuke growled from the corner. This whole thing still rubbed him the wrong way. Everything about Kabuto reminded him of Orochimaru. He saw that same hungry, disgusting look in this man’s eyes and he knew what could be done to Naruto if he ever let his guard down.

“Well, Sasuke, I need to touch him in order to get the proper readings,” Kabuto reminded him. “I don’t have a sharingan like you. My work has more physical qualities.”

The Uchiha grinded his teeth together. This week was getting more and more troublesome as time went on. First, he had to kill Juugo and flee his safe spot, now he was back in some dark cave with an untrustworthy snake, and on top of it all, the Leaf was still on their trail. He rolled his eyes and looked down at Naruto. The jinchuuriki didn’t seem as bothered as he was. In fact, Naruto had that same stupid grin on his face that he usually did--when he wasn't being taken over by the nine tails. Although Sasuke could control the two of them fairly well, the most recent time he rampaged was probably the worst. The nine tails had a mind of it's own in there. It was just as capable of devising escape plans as any other individual. And since Sasuke's grasp was primarily focused on Naruto, the tailed beast was able to think for himself for the most part. It was Naruto who suppressed it at this point.

“You heal fairly quickly,” Kabuto raised an eyebrow, starting at the injury he'd inflicted on the boy not even two minutes ago. “Must be the nine tails’ chakra.”

Kurama could hear every word--feel every emotion Naruto did. He'd watched this boy grow and while he felt no love or compassion for him, he was personally offended that Sasuke thought he was strong enough to control the both of them. The fox cracked an eye open from the other side of his bars and a low growl escaped his throat at the thought of being a pet to another runt. 

**_Sasuke Uchiha,_** the fox spoke darkly. **_You will fall._**

It was Kurama who was protecting Naruto. He fed the boy his chakra--more than he'd ever given him and in exchange, he got to come out and tear things apart. Though he could never get his hands on what he truly wanted. The chance to grab Sasuke's throat and rip out his tongue was what filled his dreams. He could tear out his eyes and take his arms--render him as useless as he was making Naruto.

Naruto hadn't given himself up willingly to Sasuke. Kurama watched behind the scenes and took note of the whole occurrence. Naruto was under Sasuke's spell from the moment he raped him in the forest. No--from the moment they met. And that is what Sasuke used to get Naruto to follow. 

**_I am no guardian, Naruto,_** the nine tails spoke out, knowing full well that Naruto wasn't listening. The boy had gotten better at ignoring him as their life went on. But that didn't stop him from calling out. **_But I will get out of here. Because you are too weak to do it for yourself._**

The jinchuuriki’s heart started to ache for a moment and his smile faltered. He couldn't hear the nine tails’ words, but he could feel the disappointment and anger from the chakra. He chewed on his bottom lip and tore his eyes away from Sasuke before the older male could pick up on anything.

“Lord Orochimaru was working on extravagant experiments,” Kabuto said. “There's one in particular that I'd like to try on Naruto. One that I believe you'll enjoy as well, Sasuke.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the statement, “It's too early to make assumptions.”

“Maybe,” he shrugged. “But from what I remember with this one, he's got a handful of interesting jutsus in his arsenal. Wouldn't you want to use those to your advantage?”

“What are you getting at?” As far as Sasuke was concerned, he already had the ability to use Naruto's abilities whenever he wanted to. From his shadow clones to the nine tails cloak. 

“As you know, Lord Orochimaru was trying to build the future,” Kabuto said. “He had studies of everything from immortality to reproduction.”

“Reproduction?”

“Yes, before his demise, he was trying to find a way to create a legacy with the strongest ninja. And he planned to infuse his DNA with the first Hokage’s to do so.”

Sasuke swallowed and he was sure he didn't like was this was leading up to, but he let Kabuto carry on.

“Obviously he was never able to do it himself, but the proper advancements have been made,” A grin spread across Kabuto’s lips as he looked down at Naruto. “And I believe we can achieve it...by creating a shinobi from Uchiha blood who is able to carry the nine tails.”

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. _Was he saying…?_

“Let me study him,” the male adjusted his glasses. “And in due time, you will be able to impregnate the jinchuuriki.”

Naruto’s eyes widened at the words and Sasuke’s moment of surprise was enough to let him break free of the trance momentarily. He started struggling against the restraints, itching to break free. 

_No way,_ Naruto thought. _No way am I gonna be an experiment!_

A hand rested on his forehead and he made eye contact with Sasuke. There was no sharingan; Sasuke didn't need it to calm him down. All he had to do was caress his hair and Naruto stopped moving, though the thoughts remained. There was no mention of being pregnant, nor any of Kabuto putting his hands all over him.

“What's the matter?” Kabuto asked him. “You've chased Sasuke for years. This way, you'll always be tied to him. Don't you love him?”

Naruto glared at him. He didn't need to become a test subject to prove his love for Sasuke. He proved it when he made the choice to leave the Leaf village with him.

“After the jinchuuriki dies, the tailed beast needs a new vessel. For the nine tails, this has always been someone of Uzumaki blood. Meaning any child Naruto has will carry the nine tails. It is the fate of the Uzumaki clan,” As Kabuto spoke, he could see Sasuke starting to consider it. All he needed was that extra little push. “Imagine a jinchuuriki with sharingan--his only loyalty being to you.”

It sounded appealing, nearly every aspect of it. He would make Naruto his once and for all, he would officially have the nine tails in his grasp, and most of all...he would restore his clan. And with the massive amounts of chakra the Naruto has, the baby was bound to be strong. Perhaps stronger than Sasuke.

“That doesn't interest me enough to go through with it,” he said, making his way towards the door. Naruto deflated a bit at the words, visibly relieved before Sasuke stopped with his hand on the doorknob. “But do what you will.”

Then, he was gone.

A strong baby was ideal in Sasuke's eyes. The Uchiha clan was at stake, so he had no right to put personal fears of his child surpassing him above the wellbeing of the clan. He owed that much to his people.

 

~~

 

“So tight,” Kabuto slipped another finger and the blonde bit his lip to keep from making noise. Every part of him shook, but not from pleasure. He was in pain and absolutely humiliated, not to mention pissed off that Sasuke would leave him like this. Who knows what else Kabuto had in store for him? As long as he was strapped down to this table, there was nothing he could do. The cuffs were ones that Orochimaru used in the past against Juugo. It drained enough chakra to render the individual useless without killing them. “Sasuke must have a field day with you. Only two fingers and I can barely fit. Oh...maybe that's just an exaggeration. Maybe Sasuke isn't as big as his sword lets on?”

Naruto didn't bother saying anything to him. He kept his eyes on the ceiling and counted the cracks. That was pretty much all he would do until Kabuto got bored of him. 

“It seems like fingers don't work for you,” the older male noted, pulling his fingers out carefully. He still needed a sperm sample from Naruto, but he couldn't do that when his member was so limp. There had to be another way to fix that. “Very well, we'll try another approach.”

Naruto couldn't see what he was doing, but he recognized the motions of someone pushing down pants. His body shook as the man climbed on top of him with his knees planted between Naruto’s legs.

“S-stop,” Naruto spoke finally and it was a shaky, pitiful sound that nearly made Kabuto laugh. The male on top was already erect from the ten minutes of playing with the boy’ hole. He couldn't stop his mind from roaming during, so much so that he was nearly leaking at the thought of finally being inside of him. He had to be sure that Sasuke was gone. Kabuto could very well claim that he was doing this for research purposes--if the only way to collect semen from Naruto was by fucking it out of him--but the Uchiha had killed Orochimaru so easily. Kabuto would have to put in a lot of effort to get away from angry Sasuke alive.

The head of his member grazed the puckered hole and he hissed unexpectedly. It had been a while since he'd had intercourse. In the past, he used various test subjects for his sexual pleasure. Aside from brothels, he didn't get very many other outlets. Orochimaru had used him once or twice, but Kabuto was never on top and due to his previous belief in being straight, it hurt to have sex with Lord Orochimaru. 

“If you don't relax, this will hurt more than it has to,” he warned before he slid into him slowly. He doubted the pain would keep Naruto from reaching an orgasm. Sasuke had probably put him through worse.

“Please, stop, sto--ah!” Naruto cried out when're man was fully lodged within him. He could literally feel his skin crawling from the sensation. But Kabuto fell forward and let his chest rest on Naruto's as he began pumping into him steadily. 

“Such a beautiful specimen,” he said the word again. Specimen. It made Naruto's blood boil. He was more than that--he was Naruto Uzumaki. He was a leaf ninja. And he was...he going to be…

“...Hokage…” The word slipped from the blonde’s mouth so quietly that Kabuto would have missed it if his ear wasn't pressed directly up against his lips. 

“Your hokage can't help you, now,” Kabuto said, stilling his motions. He didn't want to cum before Naruto did. That would've the rest of this session less fun. “But feel free to think of her if it helps. Better yet, why don't you show me that sexy jutsu of yours? I'll fuck you the way I'd fuck your dear slug princess next time we cross paths.”

Naruto gritted his teeth, “Don't...don’t talk about granny Tsunade like that.”

He was regaining composure, just like he always did when he was away from Sasuke for an extended amount of time. Of course, that was the time the nine tails would take to emerge and feed him chakra, so even then Naruto didn't have much control over himself. The nine tails had seemingly become angrier after Naruto joined Sasuke. It set out to make things difficult by destroying a village or forcing Naruto to attempt rape. And he liked Karin--something about her was so familiar...but she barely looked at him since the incident.

_I need to get out of here_ , he thought to himself. _I need to leave. Leave all of this behind._

_**Go home, Naruto,**_ Kurama’s voice echoed in his head. **_Now_**.

He was actually struggling right now. Kabuto hoped it wouldn't come to this. He really wanted to avoid using any sedatives on Naruto, things were more fun when the subject reacted. He male licked his lips, it was time to pull out one more trick. He'd recently been able to complete some work on his own body. His penis, for instance, was now considered prehensile. And he chose to showcase that to Naruto by having the member start wriggling inside of him.

The boy cried out again, but this time Kabuto noticed the twitch of movement in his cock. So he continued with the motions. Moving his hips while his cock slithered alive inside of him, itching to elongate and see just where his boundaries were.

“No one has ever fucked you like I will,” Kabuto chuckled. He was feeling cocky now with Sasuke out. “I'll make you cum all over yourself.”

As he kept going, Naruto felt more and more of him being ripped into. Kabuto’s member was a disgusting, living thing that was making sure it claimed every bit of him. 

_Sasuke_ , Naruto thought weakly. _Come back. Please, come back. Help me…_

Slowly but surely, his body started to react to Kabuto’s movements. His penis stiffened and he let his head fall to the side, pursing his lips to keep the noise in. He hadn’t been trained for this--not at all. Sexual assault was one of those lessons he didn’t pay much attention to. It had been taught by Kurenai a few years back and while all she wanted to do was help prepare them for the worst.

Boys don’t get raped--that’s what Naruto thought when he was a kid. Obviously, he realized he was wrong after his initial encounter with Sasuke. And now Kabuto.

The older man sat up and looked down at the blonde, taking in the sight of him with his legs spread so vulnerably and the pained look on those beautiful blue eyes. He opened his mouth and his tongue rolled out, flickering a bit. Naruto watched the body part stretch down to an impossible length that he thought only Orochimaru could achieve. Once it wrapped around his length, he drew in a breath.

_This oughta do it,_ Kabuto snickered.

He picked up his pace, pounding into Naruto at an impossible speed while his tongue jacked him and flicked across the tip every few seconds. 

_I...can’t,_ Naruto gritted his teeth. _I can’t let him do this to me. I can’t let him make me…_

“Go ahead,” Kabuto chuckled without ceasing his motions. “Cum and it’ll all be over. You know you want to.”

His body wanted to, Naruto wouldn’t deny that. It was so much stimulation and Kabuto’s member was growing and shrinking inside of him, wiggling around, pounding against his prostate and doing virtually everything in it’s power to make holding out an impossible task for the Leaf ninja.

Naruto screwed his eyes shut as his hips rocked involuntarily and cum erupted from his tip, rolling down his length and gathering on Kabuto’s tongue as it worked. It felt like one of the most disgustingly amazing sensations he’d ever felt. Kabuto fucked into him as his orgasm flooded through him and kept going after his body had come down.

The blonde twitched as Kabuto pushed into him one last time and groaned before pulling out and releasing his load onto Naruto’s inner thigh. Ideally, he would’ve came inside of him--but he didn’t want to take his chances in Sasuke finding out. And if Sasuke used Naruto as thoroughly as Kabuto thought, that would definitely be something he’d find out about.


	9. Past hokages

“I’m sorry, Kakashi. But I can’t seem to be in control of my body this time” said Minato, standing to shove his own boxers down. The minute they hit the floor Kakashi’s eyes were drawn to his sensei’s exposed cock, his soft pink tongue swiping over his lips. He leaned forward, his tongue flicking out over the head, and the older man groaned.

This was a dirty trick, even for Kabuto. Using Kakashi’s weakness against him. But Kakashi was even more ashamed of himself. He’d been trained on how to deal with emotion conflict on missions, he’d been briefed on what to expect and he went into this mission expecting nothing but the worst circumstances. So, why couldn’t he see this coming?

Orochimaru used the reanimation jutsu on the village years ago when he attacked. And with Kabuto being close to him, he was bound to have taught him a thing or two. Kakashi’s heart ached at the sight of Minato coming at him through the trees. He was in such shock that he left himself over for the 1st and 2nd Hokages’ ambush. It took almost no effort to strip him of his clothing and have him on his knees.

Then he was sucking Minato into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the head, and Minato was fighting not to thrust forward. Kakashi slowly worked his way down the man’s dick, looking up at him the whole time, eyes glinting with ashamed arousal. He bobbed his head a few times, and rolled his hips forwards ever so slightly. His sensei had gone to the grave without knowing how Kakashi truly felt about him. At first, Kakashi would have called it love. But that was before he met Naruto--Minato was his hero, but Naruto was going to be the world’s hero. Still, he sucked him eagerly, letting his eyes flutter shut.

“Kakashi Hatake,” Tobirama narrowed his eyes. “Sakumo Hatake’s boy?”

“It pains me to do this to a fellow leaf shinobi,” Hashirama muttered.

Minato groaned his grip tightening in Kakashi’s hair when he slipped into the younger shinobi’s throat. Kakashi swallowed once, fighting the gag reflex that used to make it impossible to even suck a dick, let alone deep throat one. And then he was humming. The fourth hokage moaned loudly, already close despite the fact that they had just started. He pulled out roughly and stepped back.

Just when Kakashi was catching his breath, the first hokage stepped up and forced him on his back. He doesn’t give Kakashi much warning as he lines himself up to Kakashi’s slick heat and basically dives into him. Kakashi’s lips popped open in a silent cry as his head falls back in ecstasy, and Hashirama is finding it hard not to cry out himself – he’s slick and tight and feels so good, and it takes everything in him to hold back. There was little doubt that this man had been penetrated before, the Lord First could tell by the way he accepted his entire length.

Elsewhere, Kabuto was looking at his Shogi board and debating whether or not he wanted to add another player to the board. While three on one was fun, four on one seemed much more entertaining.

“Lord First,” Kakashi’s cry is hoarse as he tries to restrain it and it comes out sounding almost choked. Hashirama growls in response, pressing the male into the ground. In all honesty, Kakashi felt more honored than humiliated. He’d always looked up to these men, just as the village did. And now--they were using his body to get the pleasure they deserved.

“Naruto…” Minato muttered, staring off into the trees. Kakashi tried to focus on what he was saying, but the way Hashirama drove into made thinking nearly impossible. “I can feel his chakra--and the nine tails.”

Lord Fourth could sense Naruto? Kakashi’s ears perked up and he struggled to lift himself.

“Stay down,” Tobirama gripped his hair and got on his knees in front of him. All he could do was gasp and pant and make half formed swear words as Hashirama pounded into him from behind, making sure that he felt every thrust. Hashirama’s fingers had a near bruising grip on his hips, and he drove himself into Kakashi again and again, the sound of their breathing and skin slapping skin ringing out.

“Don’t resist,” Tobirama thrust his member into Kakashi’s mouth roughly. “We’ll have to kill you if you put up too much of a fight.”

The heat and pleasure were building inside of him, each thrust sending a slow drag of sensation through Kakashi’s body, making his toes curl and his cock leak.

Suddenly, Hashirama’s thrust became sporadic and he cried out as he pumps a load into Kakashi. He can feel the disappointment from the others and he refused to look at them--the plan was to stretch it out as long as they could. Since Kabuto hasn’t completed the jutsu, they were very much aware of who he was and his plans should they all finish early. He’d keep sending reanimated shinobi to veer him off course. The three hokage’s decided it’d be best if only they handled Kakashi, other wouldn’t be so kind to a leaf ninja.

But this body--it had been so long since he’d felt such stimulation. He knew the others were in the same boat. It became too much too fast and they would ultimately finish early, regardless.

Tobirama held the male’s head down on his cock and pumped in a steady rhythm, “Once again, we apologize--ah!” He jerked forward suddenly and licked his lips. Kakashi could feel Tobirama twitching against his tongue, hear the groans that were spilling from the hokage’s lips and he felt that if he listened to this long enough he just might cum right then and there. 

As soon as the first hokage pulled out of him, Minato took his place and slid into his pupil carefully. Tobirama jerked, feeling Kakashi’s tongue massaging him, his throat tightening with each swallow, and with the next hard thrust, he was cumming. He heard himself scream, the most intense orgasm of his life flowing through him and he chuckled at the irony that he could only achieve this after death. His vision went white, his body shaking with each pulse of cum that slid down Kakashi’s throat.

Once Tobirama stood, Minato forced Kakashi on his back without pulling out of him. He met Kakashi’s eye with gritted teeth, trying to remain solid so the younger male wouldn’t panic. He felt sick to his stomach--he couldn’t help but think about how he was hurting someone he cared about--tearing into him. But Kakashi’s thoughts were different. As he looked in his sensei’s eyes, all he could think about was Naruto. After nearly sixteen years without Minato around, Naruto was the face he’d grown used to. Those were the blue eyes he woke up thinking about and the lips he imagined when he…

The pace they set was fast, hard, and amazing. Kakashi grunted on every thrust, moaning breathlessly every time Minato scraped across his prostate. Once, Minato shoved into him to the hilt, nearly collapsing onto him for a minute, still thrusting shallowly but with very little coordination.

“I’ll be over in a moment, Kakashi,” He said his name and Kakashi’s heart ached even more. He shut his eyes and swallowed, fighting back the tears. He knew Minato’s words had more than one meaning. They were all temporary--once the all finished, Kabuto would surely seal them again for safe keeping.

“Yes, sensei,” The other male replied shakily.

The older man thrust harder, unable to help himself, and Kakashi cried out, his fingers digging into Minato’s shoulders before dragging down. The nails only added to the delicious division of pleasure and pain that Minato was experiencing. Suddenly Kakashi was crying out his name, clamping down hard on the blonde’s dick, his cock spurting over his own stomach. His hips thrust into Minato’s erratically as he came, thighs tensing, legs clenching tight around the hokage. 

He felt a hint of shame in that moment. Not because of what they’d just done, but because upon reaching his climax he’d imagined it was Naruto who was buried in him, giving him a pounding like a real man.

_ I need to lay off the reading, _ he thought to himself.

Minato’s orgasm came soon after. He groaned and pushed forward, releasing into Kakashi as the male’s walls tightened around him. He moved his hips for a couple more seconds to make sure he’d emptied himself before he pulled out and sat back to examine what he’d done.

Kakashi looked at him lazily, unsure of what to say in the moment. Luckily, he didn’t have to think too hard before Kabuto called them all back.

The first and second hokages both looked down at Kakashi and he wondered if they were thinking about the leaf village and it’s fate. If one of their best shinobi had succumbed to an enemy so readily, what did that say about the rest of the village. 

“Find him,” Minato said suddenly. “You need to find Naruto.”

“Sensei, I--”

“You made a promise. You have to keep it,” The blonde said before he was gone. Even Kakashi couldn’t keep up with him.


	10. Kakashi and Guy

Kabuto wraps a hand around the base, giving him a tight stroke as he revels in the jagged breath Naruto takes. He licks over the underside of his dick, swirling his tongue underneath the head before sucking it softly, flicking his eyes up at Naruto again to watch the way he bites down on his lip, the way his face worries and his eyebrows pinch together. He looks wrecked already.

“What did you do to Kakashi-sensei?” His voice came out shaky and Kabuto almost burst out laughing right then.

“The last person you should worry about is the copy ninja,” Kabuto smirked. The leaf ninja had nearly closed in on them when they were lying low at the edge of the Land of Fire, so he had to pull out his reanimation card a little early for his liking. He'd hoped he could keep the past Hokages hidden till the time was right to invade the village. That was, after all, one of the things Lord Orochimaru strived to do. And if Kabuto could do what his master couldn't and bring the Hidden Leaf to their knees, he will have truly surpassed him.

“Does this feel good?” Kabuto asked his test subject as he thumbed over his reddening tip and his tongue rolled from his mouth to wrap around his length the way he knew Naruto liked. This was the fourth time they'd experimented and Kabuto was getting to know his body well. The first time, he'd lost himself and ended up taking things too far. He'd have to avoid penetrating Naruto if he wanted to keep avoid the Uchiha’s wrath.

The blond struggled against the restraints as the tongue stroked and licked at his erection.

Kabuto was sure he couldn't make this boy feel the way Sasuke made him feel--the two of them seemed to share a particular bond that he couldn't overstep. And that's what made them powerful.

The older male picked up his head and licked his lips, staring him in the eyes. 

“You taste delicious,” he purred.

“You're not here to taste him.” Sasuke stepped out of the shadows and Kabuto’s heart nearly skipped a beat. How long had he been standing there? Usually hiding out in caves wasn't a problem for Kabuto--but Sasuke seemed to be more undetectable these days. In a place as dark as this one, he could be anywhere at any time. “I suggest you remember that.”

“Forgive me, I couldn't help myself.”

“Tell me there has been progress.” Sasuke narrowed his eyes. If Kabuto's spent the last two months using this as an opportunity to get off, Sasuke would kill him right then and there. They had an agreement.

“There has, actually,” the other male purred. “Naruto was skilled at a gender reversal jutsu before--the harem jutsu, if I remember correctly.”

Sasuke could sense a headache coming on just at the mention of  _ that  _ jutsu. Back when Naruto was at his worst--being the most annoying stage--he would pull that jutsu at every stop. Sasuke himself had almost fallen victim to it at a time, but he saw through it at the last minute. What woman has whiskers like that?

“That’s what you’re using,” The Uchiha said. “What does putting your mouth on him accomplish, then?”

“I was just--tempted. You can understand that, can’t you?” Kabuto lowered his eyes to Naruto’s chest. 

This was pointless. Part of Sasuke wanted to kill Kabuto on the spot, but there was another matter he felt the need to address.

“There were leaf ninja on our tail a couple days ago. There’s been no sign of them--what did you pull?” He could only imagine Kabuto had done something truly horrible to get Kakashi to back off for so long. 

“Lord Orochimaru left behind such valuable information. I simply used some of that information for our benefit.” The reanimation jutsu, to be specific. Kabuto had nearly perfected it at this point, he only needed a few more secret elements. Though for Kakashi, what he’d done would be fine. The previous hokages were enough to tie him up and at this point, he was probably resting in the Leaf Hospital.

But Kabuto wasn’t trying to cripple him physically. Being torn into by your previous teachers and leaders--that would be a traumatic experience for anyone.

Sasuke hated the way Kabuto was leering over his fox. Squaring his jaw, he paced towards Naruto’s form and rested a hand on his stomach, just below the naval.

“Suigetsu got hurt from training,” he said. “Go treat him, Kabuto.”

“Well, I was actually in the middle of--”

“Leave,” He barely raised his voice, but it still had all the bite necessary to cause Kabuto to drop what he was doing and walked towards the door. When he glanced over his shoulder, he saw the way Sasuke was touching Naruto. Running his hands over his thighs and abs...he hesitated before the door closed.

 

~~

 

“I know what you’re going to say,” Kakashi sighed as his rival walked through the doors. He hadn’t said much to anyone since the day Sakura found him unconscious in the middle of a clearing. The only thing Tsunade knew was that he’d been raped--the results of the rape kit deemed it an error due to faulty equipment.

There was no way Minato Namikaze was the culprit.

But this had all happened when Kakashi was looking for Naruto. Seems like that’s all he did these days--look for Naruto and train till he couldn’t move. He’d reverted back to his old self--back in the times when he first lost Obito and Rin. And Might Guy was there then, too.

“I have to find him, Guy,” He sighed.

“Snap out of it, Kakashi,” Guy said harsh, gripping him by the collar of his shirt and shaking him with a ferocity that hurt too much for Kakashi to care to admit. “Quit the pitiful act. You can’t save anyone with that. Get up and get dressed as soon as you’re healed and we’ll go after Naruto together. Rival for rival.”

Kakashi scoffed and shook his head, “Only you would hurt me while claiming to be completely on my side.”

Still, he appreciated this. He appreciated Guy. Who knows where he would have ended up if Guy wasn’t there for him?

“Neji’s a lucky man,” Kakashi muttered. “He doesn’t even know it.”

At that, Guy let go and flashed him that handsome grin that used to sneak it’s way into Kakashi’s masturbatory thoughts when they were kids it weren’t for Neji, Kakashi had little doubt in his mind that he and Guy would end up together in some way. They were just so perfectly different that it worked in the long run. No one saw Guy’s current relationship coming. He was so into work that you would never assume someone could get him to focus on romance long enough, but his student saw what he wanted and went for it.

“Listen, Guy...do you ever--question my feelings for Naruto?” Kakashi asked him. “You’re one of the few people who knows about me.”

“There’s no doubt that Naruto looked like his dad. And his words remind me of Obito Uchiha.” He leaned forward in his seat. “But I think those qualities are why you need him. He embodies everything you love about those people and there’s still room for a whole new person to be loved.”

“That’s...very sentimental speaking.” Kakashi cleared his throat. “But I suppose you’re right. I’ll be out of this hospital by tomorrow night--we’ll leave then.


	11. Underground

Naruto wasn’t Obito, Kakashi had to draw that line in his head right now. Obito Uchiha was dead and gone. Kakashi had watched it happen himself a thousand times in his nightmares.

Everyone you love has died, a voice floated into his mind. He saw it coming. Whenever he was in this vulnerable position, the intrusive thoughts saw it as an opportunity to attempt a full-body takeover, starting with his mind. The trick was to just let it pass. He found that as he rejected the thoughts--rejected the idea of his friends being in danger--he only weakened himself. A shinobi doesn’t shield his eyes when it comes to death. He takes it head-on and charges forward.

_ I can do this for Naruto. _

The hokage had given him a bigger squad this time. After they caught word that Sasuke was using the Nine Tails to destroy villages--and after they found out about the reanimation jutsu that someone had put into place--they felt that they needed to pull out all of the stops.

“We’re coming for you, Naruto.” Kakashi’s ear twitched as he heard Hinata’s words. It was a known fact that she felt something for Naruto. People had known it for years and while Kakashi was sure nothing could threaten his relationship with Naruto, he found himself worried.

It would only make sense that the strongest ninja in the village would marry into the strongest clan, wouldn’t it? 

“Kakashi.” Guy appeared next to him as they moved through the trees. He kept his eyes forward and his voice was stern. “Don’t get distracted now.”

“I’m not.”

“I know you. You aren’t your best when you’re worrying,” Guy said. “Naruto needs your full focus. And so does Sasuke.”

Guy seemed to hang on to the fact that Sasuke was a ninja of the Hidden Leaf. Just as Naruto had, Guy spoke as if when they finally got everyone back safely, Sasuke would be among them. He believed in redemption. Not only for Sasuke, but for Kakashi back then as well.

Perhaps Guy was Kakashi’s first love and he didn’t even know it?

“They’re up ahead,” Neji said, joining Guy at his side. “They’re hiding underground in that clearing.”

A clearing?

Underground or not, that was too open for any respectable ninja to hide, especially Sasuke. Something about this didn’t sit right with Kakashi, nor did the thought rest easy in Guy’s mind as well. It would be easy for Sasuke to set some type of trap. With both the sharingan and a tailed beast, he must have had something up his sleeve.

But now wasn’t the time to worry about his own personal safety. Not when Sasuke could be barely keeping Naruto alive down there.

“How many?” Kakashi asked Neji.

“I can make out four moving around--one seems to be restrained in some way. I can tell be the chakra that it’s Naruto.”

Kakashi’s heart twinged. They had him restrained, like some kind of  _ beast _ . He gritted his teeth and moved ahead of the group. Guy signaled for the sensory unit to spread out on all sides--surround the enemy so they could see any escape tactic or plan of retaliation coming. 

They closed in on the entrance of the place. Kakashi recognized it immediately as one of Orochimaru’s many hidden safe houses. It made sense that Sasuke would utilize them as well. The first to go in was Neji. He'd fallen back from the sensory unit so that he could act as their eyes in the underground cave.

“The first enemy is around this corner,” Neji said as he trained his Byakugan on the upcoming split in the hallway. “They don't look like they've caught on to our arrival.”

“Can you see who it is, Neji?” Guy asked him.

“No. There seems to be some sort of interference.”

“Doesn't matter, they're dead.” Kakashi just wasn't rational these days. Yes, he was skilled, but he'd also had the capacity to become a killer. He had that darkness that was enough to land him a spot in the Anbu when the Hokage wouldn't even consider Guy. But it was that same darkness that made him charge towards probable death.

Traditionally, he would have been discreet about infiltrating, but that was before he had something so big to lose. The shinobi rounded the corner, already sparking up enough electricity for a chidori blade.

And it was a good thing Guy was fast enough to stop him. If he hadn't, Kakashi’s hand would have gone right through Naruto’s heart.

The group froze in place--the electricity quickly dissipated as Kakashi took in Naruto’s tired, rough features. It seemed like it had been forever since he’d last seen him. In reality, Sasuke had only had Naruto in his clutches for two years--but that seemed to be enough.

“Naruto…” Kakashi said his name and Naruto recognized the situation. After all, he had been in Kakashi’s very position two years ago when he’d faced Sasuke. Unfortunately, that lone encounter seemed to be what landed him in this position in the first place. 

The genin’s hands trembled as he raised them to his stomach, lowering his eyes to the dirt ground. Sasuke was long gone by now. He’d willingly left Naruto behind for the Leaf village to find. Ultimately, it didn’t matter that the life form growing within him had the potential to be the breakthrough Sasuke was looking for. Naruto would be nothing but a nuisance to cart around while he was pregnant.

So, Sasuke left him and the baby to the Hidden Leaf until the day would come that they were ready to come back to him.


	12. Cool down period

“Hold him, hold him!” The doctor shrieked at the others. The restraints wouldn't hold--not against the Nine Tails. Kakashi felt all but useless. The only thing he could do was hold the blond’s hand and squeeze for dear life. Naruto's bare stomach moved in the most vile way and Kakashi saw the outline of a small hand imprinted on his skin.

Just hurry up and rip the beast out, Kakashi's voice burned inside of his skull and he slammed his fist against his temple in hopes that he could maybe shake something loose. This was taxing on everyone. A jinchuuriki childbirth was a dangerous matter.

“Where's Sakura?” Kakashi jerked his head up at Tsunade's voice. He almost didn't recognize her with her face and hair covered. She was the one who was going to deliver Naruto's baby.

So far, all the hidden leaf had gathered was that this baby somehow belonged to the rogue ninja, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto hadn't said a word when he was in custody. In all of his years of torment at the hands of the villagers, Kakashi had never seen him so--defeated. Kakashi noticed the way he'd hold his stomach and hum softly. 

There was no telling where Sasuke went, but it was safe to say he would come back for this child when he felt it was time. Danzo wanted both Naruto and the baby in protective custody. To appease both him and Naruto's comrades, a compromise was reached wherein the two would stay in the Hyuga compound.

“Kakashi-sensei, it's too dangerous for you to stay in here,” Sakura said apologetically. “I ask that you wait outside. We'll take care of Naruto. I promise.” He had no reason believe she would go back on her word. With one last look at the blond, Kakashi stood up and left the room.

Neji and Hinata were waiting for him outside. Kakashi’s feelings about Hinata were mixed at this point. It was clear that she had feelings for Naruto--she was driven by the mere thought of saving him just as he was. And even though Kakashi wanted the boy for himself, he couldn’t ignore that she truly seemed to care for him. 

“He’s restrained for now,” Kakashi told the two of them and Hinata’s face noticeably dropped. “But he’s alright.” He quickly added. “They predict the labor will take six hours if they push through.”

“That’s impressive,” Neji noted. To plan to execute a jinchuuriki C-section while keeping the seal from loosening--they’d have a lot on their plate. But not compared to whoever would be caring for the baby and Naruto. Perhaps that was him and Guy--Hinata would surely step in as well. 

“I’ve gotta say,” Shikamaru sighed as he strolled up to the group with Guy. “Never thought I’d ever see a guy giving birth.”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Neji said. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as he spoke--something that had just become habitual since they started seeing each other. Guy didn’t seem to mind. In fact, Kakashi thought he looked more like a superhero in this pose with his hands on his hips and a long haired beauty on his arm.

“Well, there’s nothing we can do but wait, now,” Guy said. “So, why don’t we go for some dinner? We deserve it.” He was looking at Kakashi when he said the words.

“Why don’t we go to Ichiraku’s?” Hinata suggested. “Naruto all, that’s Naruto’s favorite place.”

Kakashi’s jaw twitched slightly. Wasn’t that more of a reason to avoid that place? He hadn’t eaten there in years--not since Naruto was taken from the village. He’d always had the idea that he would take Naruto there once he finally got him back.

Guy picked up on this and gave Neji a look.

“Why don’t we go home and set up for Naruto? I could cook and we’ll eat a nice, home cooked meal instead.” Neji wasn’t the best cook. In fact, he hadn’t started learning till recently when he noticed how Guy praised Tenten’s culinary abilities too frequently for his liking. If anyone was going to cook for his boyfriend, it’d be him. So, he’s been sharing the kitchen with Tenten in hopes of getting some pointers--even if that meant employing the use of his byakugan.

“I could go for that. The village has been different since we got Naruto back. It’d be nice to have some peace and quiet.” Shikamaru shrugged a shoulder. The village was torn at this point. On one side were the villagers who were happy to have Naruto back. The other half were people who couldn’t ignore the fact that the Nine Tails had ravaged various towns.

It was better to keep out of the public eye. People always had questions about the “capture” of the fox.

“I’d like to stay,” Kakashi said calmly. “Just in case Naruto or the baby needs me.”

“You’re useless on an empty stomach, Kakashi.” Guy slapped him on the back. “Come just for a quick bite, shouldn’t be more than a couple hours.”

 

~~

 

He was beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous in every way. The baby was only a few weeks old and he already had a full head of beautiful blond curls. There were two markings on each side of his cheeks, similar to Naruto’s. They’d chosen to name him Boruto--it was actually Guy’s idea after watching the way Neji handled him in the hospital.

Meaning Neji was the only one the child burst out into tears with.

“Don’t you have a mission or something, Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto was talking again. His voice was soft and raspy with none of the strength in it that Kakashi had fallen for. No one asked what Sasuke had done to him out of respect.

If a baby was the result, Kakashi didn’t  _ want  _ to know. They were still searching for Sasuke, just as they’ve always done. Though these days, Kakashi only wanted to capture him to punish him correctly. The hokage would make sure Sasuke got what he deserved.

“I’m on leave,” he replied.

“Why?” 

“To take care of you and the baby.” Kakashi kept his distance from Naruto. Not out of fear, but because Naruto had been through a lot. Personal space was something Kakashi needed to give him. If he got too close, he’d only want to be closer and that wasn’t a possibility.

Still, he could hold the baby as much as he wanted. Boruto had nearly no trace of Sasuke in him appearance wise, thankfully. Kakashi was able to look at him and smile openly.

“You don’t have to do that.” Naruto cleared his throat. “We’ll be fine. Hinata should be back from her mission in the next few hours.”

“I made a promise to protect you.” He laid the baby down on the bed. “Both of you.” He glanced back down at Boruto and gave him a gentle smile. The man could feel himself falling in love all over again. Tsunade had set Naruto up in a new place--one that was significantly larger than his last. Kakashi had offered to pay rent for the place, but the hokage told him there was no need. 

_ I made the promise to my sensei _ , Kakashi thought.  _ I made the promise to myself. _

“After everything that’s happened, I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”

“Well, now you sound like Sakura,” Naruto smirked weakly.

“I sound like someone who cares,” Kakashi corrected him.”You mean a great deal to me, Naruto.”

At that, the blonde sighed. “You’d say different if you knew what all I’ve done.”

“Nothing you weren’t forced to do.”

He shook his head. “I wish that were the case.” Kakashi couldn’t fathom what Naruto had been through being under the control of Sasuke. And Naruto wasn’t sure if he could tell him all the details. He was already starting to feel the guilt of what he’d done start to sink in and every face was starting to flash through his memory.

_ All of them...I killed all of them. _ Naruto’s heart dropped and he felt like his stomach was going to shrivel up inside of him.

“You don’t have to hold on to that pain,” Kakashi said. “It’s in the past. You have to keep looking forward. Looking at what’s right in front of you.”

The blonde squared his jaw. “I...can’t just turn it off that easily.”

“I’ve seen you do some incredible things, Naruto Uzumaki,” Kakashi said warmly as his eyes drifted down to Boruto. “This will, no doubt, be one of them.”

“You give me too much credit.”

“We’ve been over this, Naruto.”

“Yeah, yeah, I gotcha. You believe in me.” There was a twinge on Naruto’s lips that looked like a hesitant smile. “Even when I’m like this, apparently.”

“I just happy you’re safe. Right now, I’m the most content man in the world.”

How long will this last? 


End file.
